


Cover Art for In a dawn so very dark by aknightfornawt

by könighux (calmyourmind)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmyourmind/pseuds/k%C3%B6nighux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover I designed for aknightfornawt's absolutely wonderful and magical Kylux Medieval Fairy Tale AU <b>In a dawn so very dark</b><br/>♔ ♥  ⚔</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for In a dawn so very dark by aknightfornawt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aknightfornawt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aknightfornawt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In a dawn so very dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117727) by [lagardère (aknightfornawt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aknightfornawt/pseuds/lagard%C3%A8re). 



 

                                                                             

 

 

 

> _‘To one day rule an empire', Ren had clarified, voice low and soft and always hovering on the side of condescension. 'To wield unlimited power. Is it something you have always wanted?'_
> 
> _‘Of course not’, Hux had lied._


End file.
